This invention relates to a device for purifying water in an aquarium and more particularly to a water purifying device combining an ultraviolet lamp device.
Purifying devices for water and other fluids have been known heretofore in which the fluid passes first through a filter to filter out any solids and then passes a source of ultraviolet rays which are effective at destroying microorganisms, spores and the like, which pass through the filter. These prior fluid purification devices have in general comprised separate units for first filtering and then sterilizing the fluids. Such units are relatively bulky, complicated and difficult to disassemble for cleaning, inspection and replacement of the filter materials and other components.